As illustrated in FIG. 1, the portable food blender of this utility patent includes container 1, container cover set 2 which includes container cover set upper surface 22 and container cover set lower surface 21 and the driving unit 4 that is between them, pivot 3 that is mounted on the container cover set upper surface 22, and blade set 5. On the inner surface of container 1, there are 4 first bulging threads 11 that follow the axial direction of the container 1 (i.e., the said first bulging thread runs from the top of the container 1 to its bottom on the inner surface). Said first bulging thread 11 is used to increase the resistance between the blades and the food when the portable food blender processes food, therefore to improve the effectiveness of cutting the food. At the same time, on the exterior of container 1, there are two notches 12. These two notches are for the users to hold when using this portable food blender, so that the portable food blender can be securely controlled, and the user can easily rotate the said pivot 3. Besides, these two notches can also help the user to twist the pivot back and forth, so to increase the speed of the food blender. In this implementation, since these two said notches 12 are depressed into the container, and form a bulge on the inner surface of the container 1, they can also increase the resistance of food inside container 1. The said four first bulging threads 11 are grouped into two groups. Each group has two first bulging threads 11. The first bulging threads 11 of each group are positioned symmetrically against each other centered in a botch 12. That means on both sides of each notch 12 there is a first bulging threads 11.
In this implementation, there is a first positioning column 31 in the center of pivot 3, and extending to its inside. The said first positioning column 31 is split into several elastic positioning strips by at least one axial cutting on it. At the end of each elastic positioning strip this is a extension, as shown in FIG. 2. On the container cover set upper surface 22 there is a botch 211 that fits into the said pivot 3 and a first positioning hole 212 that fits into the said first positioning column 31. The said pivot 3 is mounted in the said botch 211 of the container cover set upper surface 22 by matching the said elastic positioning strips in the first positioning column 31 and the said first positioning hole 212, as illustrated in FIG. 3.
There is thread 32 on the inner surface of the said pivot 3, as illustrated in FIG. 2. The said driving unit 4 includes driving gear 41, spinning gear 42, and spinning shaft 45. There is a positioning hole at the center of the driving gear 41. The driving gear 41 is mounted on the second positioning column 221 on the said lower surface 21 of the said container cover set 2 through the positioning hole, fitting into the said thread and the spinning gear 42. The said spinning gear 42 is fixed on the said spinning shaft 45. The said spinning shaft 45 goes through the hold in the center of the said lower surface 21 of the said container cover set 2 and is fixed to the said blade set 5.
There is a second positioning hole 222 at the center of the said lower surface 21 of the said container cover set 2. The diameter of the said second hole 222 on the container 1's side is larger than the diameter on the other side. The said spinning shaft 45 has a upper part and a lower part that are fixed together. The lower part is a hexagon column 44. The upper part is a cylinder 43 that matches into the diameter of the said second positioning hole 222 on the container 1's side. The said cylinder 43 also has a hexagon second notch 431. The said driving gear 41 has a third positioning column 421 which outstretches to the said container 1 and matches into the said second notch 431. The said spinning shaft 45, spinning gear 42 and the container cover set upper surface 22 are mounted together using a screw bolt that is fixed to the said third positioning column 421 and second notch 431.
In this implementation, the blade set 5 includes a hexagon column central axis 53, two fitting caps (first fitting cap 52 and second fitting cap 51), first blade 54, and second blade 55. The two fitting caps are hollow. Their center holes have the same shape as the shape of the said central axis 53 and can be fit onto the said central axis 53. At the bottom of the central axis 53 there is a step extension 531 that are larger than the column of the central axis 53. At one side of the first blade 54 and second blade 55 there are fitting holes that has the same shape of said central axis 53. They are mounted to the said central axis 53 by putting these holes in the said central axis 53. The first blade 54 is mounted between the said first fitting cap 52 and the said step extension 531 of said central axis 53. The second blade 55 is mounted between the first fitting cap 52 and the second fitting cap 51. The said first blade 54 and second blade 5 are positioned to the opposite of each other on the said central axis 53. The said second fitting cap 52 is fixed to the said central axis 53 through a screw bolt that runs through the top of the said second fitting cap 52 and connects into the said central axis 53.
In this implementation, there is a fourth positioning column 13 at the center of the bottom of the container 1. It outstretches to the said container cover set. There is a third notch 532 at the center of the bottom of said central axis 53. The said fourth positioning column 13 and third notch 532 fit into each other so that the said central axis 53 will not move when spinning. Please refer to FIG. 4 for detailed structure.
In this implementation, when the user places food into the container 1, cover the cover set, and start spinning the pivot 3, the pivot 3 will drive the driving gear 41 through the threads on its inner surface. The driving gear 41 will then drive spinning gear 42 and spinning shaft 45 to spin. Since spinning shaft 45 stretches out of the container cover set lower surface 22 and is fixed to the blade set 5, it will drive the blade set 5 to blend the food inside the container 1. Because of the first bulging thread 11 and notch 12, the resistance for food in the container 1 is increased. At the same time, said fourth positioning column 13 and third notch 532 prevent the blade set 5 from moving around when spinning. Thus the effectiveness of food blending is improved. Notch 12 makes the usage even easier and increases the speed of food blending.